A drive train in a motor vehicle is known from German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 006 062 A1 as having an internal combustion engine and a starter-generator, where, by means of a starting clutch running in oil, the rotary connection can be produced within the flow of power between the internal combustion engine and the starter-generator (and the transmission). The rotor of the starter-generator is supported—at least indirectly—on a clutch cover, and the clutch cover is non-rotatably connected and oil-tight to the clutch bell housing of the transmission, so as to make the drivetrain more cost-effective and compact.
From German Patent Application No. DE 10 2010 048 830 A1 a clutch unit is known in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine with a crankshaft and a transmission. The transmission is described as having a transmission input shaft with two friction clutches. The first friction clutch includes a first counter-pressure plate and an axially movable first pressing plate non-rotatably received by the first counter-pressure plate. The first pressure plate is braced by a diaphragm spring against the first counter-pressure plate. A first clutch plate with friction linings is interposed between the first pressure plate and the first counter-pressure plate. The first clutch plate is non-rotatably connected to the transmission input shaft. The second friction clutch includes a second counter-pressure plate and an axially movable second pressing plate non-rotatably received by the second counter-pressure plate. The pressing plate is braceable in the direction of the second counter-pressure plate. A second clutch plate with friction linings is interposed between the second pressure plate and the second pressing plate, and is connected to the transmission input shaft. The second counter-pressure plate is described as being operatively connected to the crankshaft, with the first counter-pressure plate being rotatably supported on the second counter-pressure plate, and, an axially operative ramp device being situated between the first counter-pressure plate and the second pressing plate in order to provide an enlarged capacity of transmissible torque with little actuating force.
From the German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 088 473.4, a clutch device is known having an actuating device for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine, an electric machine with a stator and a rotor, and a transmission device. The clutch device is situated in the drive train between the internal combustion engine on the one side and the electric machine and the transmission device on the other side. The clutch device and the actuating device are integrated into the rotor of the electric machine in order to improve the construction and/or the function of the clutch device.
For more detailed information about the features of the present invention, we refer explicitly to the publication DE 10 2010 048 830 A1 and to the German patent application with file number 10 2011 088 473.4. The teachings of that publication and of that patent application are to be regarded as a component of the present document. Features of that publication and of that patent application are features of the present document. German Publication No. DE 10 2010 048830 A1 and German Patent Application No. 10 2011 088 473.4 are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.